


An unexpected Shadow

by lucarioisepic2344



Series: Adventuring into Mirealm [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff boys - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucarioisepic2344/pseuds/lucarioisepic2344





	1. Revival

Blossom was brushing her hair when Brick snuck up and put his hat on her head. " Well Blossom, do you wanna go to the park before somethin crazy happens today?" he said. Blossom turned around and took his hat off, laying it on the dresser. "Sure." she said. meanwhile Butch had snatched Bricks hat and had run off with it. They flew to the park not knowing that Butch was behind them wearing one of Bricks shirts and his hat. So while Blossom and Brick walked through the park Butch was right behind making noises and dumb faces. Brick was about to say something when Blossom stopped him. " Your'e onlt gonna make it worse." She said annoyedly. Brick disregarded her comment and took his hat, also smacking Butch in the face.

Blossom facepalmed. Butch didn't come back after flying away so they resumed their walk through the park. When they got back Buttercup and Butch were playing street fighter. Butch was sweating wildly and furiously mashing the buttons on the controller. Buttercup smirked. " Wow I thought you said you were gonna kick my but but, it looks like you can kick your own." She said teasingly. Then Butch took out the game cartridge. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and accidentally slicked his hair back. Brick began to laugh and Blossom backed up a bit. His hair sprang back up as Boomer and Bubbles came bursting down the stairs. " Guys you have to see this." Boomer said gravely as the Rowdyright boys and Bubblum came down the stairs. There was a sudden uproar as everyone shouted different things at once. Suddendly Breeze flew into the air. " Silence!" he shouted in a commanding tone. Everyone immeadeately fell silent as Breeze explained about the portals linking together and his revival.

Breezes watch began to ring and Bubblum shot off." No Bubblum-" Breeze began in a panic but as she zoomed up the stairs he was dragged behind. Blizzard began to laugh but Blaster folded his arms. " Blizzard that's very rude." he said sternly. " What happened?" Blossom inquired. " Breeze and Bubblum are bungee-corded together because of her tears on his jaket when we revived him." Blizzard explained still on the edge of laughing again. They all (with the exception of Blaster ) snickered a bit when they heard this but quickly recovered.


	3. proluge

Proluge

 

In the laboratory Blizzard, Blaster, and Jojo solemly stood. Jojo had a cloth on his hands. Before him sat a bubblung cauldron. He silently unwrapped the cloth and dumped in the contents. He added a touch of chemical Y  but, nothing happened. Blizzard thought for a moment and had an idea. He dashed to Bubblum who was crying in the corner and yanked away Breezes jacket. " Blizzard!" Jojo and Blaster yelled in unisonas he threw the jacket into the vat.

There was an explosion and Breeze stood before them mysteriously missing his shirt. He had a brand new six-pack too. Bubblum squealed in delight as she tackle-hugged him to the floor. As he helped her up they locked eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Blizzard nearly threw up and Blaster clsped his hands over his heart and sighed dreamily. Jojo couldn't contain his tears of joy. " I just got you back but your'e alredy all grown up!" he cried.

Suddendly in a puff of silver smoke, Professor Radium appeared. " I finished your portal now where's my god damn taffy!" he shouted. Then his eyes fell on Breeze. " Some things are not to be asked about." he uneasily. Breeze walked over to him and solmnely said " Magic." Radium winked " Gotcha." he responded. " Now wheres my hard earned taffy, we had a deal!"


End file.
